starcraft2islanddefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Wall Walking/Jukeing
This will have information from Katonta's and Nightblade's guides once I get their permission to copy/paste it here. Posting Nightblade's guide, I will merge it with Katonta's once I get permission. Now Posting Katonta's guide... Let the merging process begin! Katonta's Wall Walking Guide What is Wall Walking? Wall Walking, also known as Wall Running and "Juking like a fool with your pants on the ground", is where you run towards a narrow point on the map while the titan is chasing you, place a wall in the center of it to hamper said titan, and run past it towards your freedom and all the trees you can eat because you just used one of the most abusively powerful tools in the game! Yes, that's right, I said it. While a builder is alone, Wall Walking is the most powerful tool he has available to him. The only thing more powerful than Wall Walking is Teamwork, but that requires multiple people to be in the same area and is ultimately not the focus of this guide. Wall Walking, a Beginner's Guide Because Nightblade has already created an excellent beginner's guide to Wall Walking, I'm going to link to that instead of trying to explain it myself. Plus, he's already spent the time to create pictures explaining, which saves me at least an hour or two of work. NightBlade's Basic Juke Guide You want to gold but don't want to die? You being chased by a Titan with no natural juke nearby? Are you dying a lot? Well then this is the guide for you. To start with, placing your jukes before hand is always a great idea. Reaper should always be the one waling the gold totally off as he can deny those walls before they get fed upon. (Think Chon and Festor) {C}For visual aid look at this fake gold mound : Walling gold off multiple sides of gold can create lots of feed however and it is usually smartest to only wall off one or two sides. BUT you got caught without and pre-walls. What are you going to do?! This is where wall juking comes in. Wall juking is the process of closing off a space by blocking an space with a building. This buys you time to escape. You should normally use your unit's walls but if you are lacking in walls then the below list may help you. {C}Marine, Zealot, Reaper- Walls,Wood drop offs, and supply depots if desperate (as they create more feed) {C}Zling- walls, Wood drop off if desperate {C}Sentry- Supply and Walls. Wall preferable due to previously stated reasons {C}Bling- Walls, If desperate, rebirth. Sooner die than feed 3 gold per juke Cling- No jukes, get Muta and run Spectre- Spectre is a little special, Use Starport, Trucks, and Munitions dump if forced. Trucks can act as a juke so long as you hold position them. But just like cling, Don't juke if you don't have to DT- Starports,Starports,Starports, EVERYWHERE. They're cheap and don't feed much. Fine for walling off gold. How to Wall Juke <---Hey look here this might be the only important part! 1.) Start Running 2.) locate a suitable area (Like these. Ramps also work very well) 3.) Press the hotkey that enable you to build a wall and hold shift 4.) Right click while still holding shift to keep moving past the wall 5.) Keep running. Rinse and Repeat until the pursuer is gone. It should look a little like this: Back to Katonta's Guide {C}{C}{C}{C} For everyone who is just learning about Wall Walking through this thread and/or have never successfully Wall Walked away from a titan before, stick to the method that Nightblade explains in his guide. What I'm about to explain next are advanced techniques. Also as a note: more often than not, Nightblade's guide is all that you will need to escape a titan. In fact, I'd say 80% of the time, you can just use basic Wall Walking and you will be perfectly fine (although it is advised that you replace basic Wall Walking with Side Walling once you obtain basic proficiency with that technique. It's just simply better so there is no reason not to). These advanced techniques are for those much rarer 18% where his technique just isn't enough. Maybe you don't have enough time to walk around a wall, or there aren't any spots where a single wall would stop the titan before you die, either way his technique just wouldn't help out and won't change your fate. That last two percent are for those times where you absolutely have no chance of escaping using Walls, like if an Archon appears enraged behind you while an Immortal lifts you and you are the only one golding. Wall Walking: Advanced Uses Alright, now there are three different Wall Walking techniques that I've found to be practical, useful, and can be used to deal with almost every situation imaginable. They are the Side Wall, the Double Wall, and the Back Wall and they can be used by every builder that has a wall. Sorry cling, you don't have any building that would be considered a wall and I haven't found a way to abuse the fact that you disappear while building yet. As for you Spectre, well, I'll cover you later. The Side Wall This one is fairly straightforward. You click just to the side of where you are going to be placing a wall, hold shift, build the wall, and then right click past the wall to freedom. Here's an example of what it looks like in picture form: Side Wall Walking Side Walling is leaps and bounds above basic wall walking. In this method, as long as you shift-click correctly you shouldn't take any damage at all, even if the titan is right on your heels. It is so much better that I would suggest that you totally forget about basic Wall Walking and Side Wall instead. It may not be necessary to always Side Wall, but you'll thank me those times when you need to juke immediately and you instinctively Side Wall, saving your life. The Double Wall The Double Wall is, essentially, two Side Walls. One of the walls is on your left side and one is on your right. The picture example: Double Wall Walking There are dozens of places, especially around the gold mound, where there is just more space than a single wall can fill. But two walls on the other hand, well, that's just enough. And, conveniently, there is no delay between building one wall and building another, so you can just walk between where you are going to place the walls, shift-click them into existence, and continue walking towards your freedom. It takes a quick hand to be able to build the walls properly, especially because if you don't place the walls exactly right, the titan will often just be able to walk right past them. The Back Wall The last Wall Walk technique isn't going to be used as often as the other two, but it is still just as valuable. The Back Wall is a lot like the Side Wall, but instead of walking to the side of the wall you, as the name suggests, walk behind where the wall would go and then build the wall. As you could probably guess, this isn't the best technique to use when you are on the ropes in a chase. There is one exception, but we'll get to that later. Back Walling can also create a Locked Juke, which is essentially a juke with no going back because you blocked the passage way. This is never advisable unless in the most dire of situations, as not only will a blocked off passageway potentially mean death for another builder later down the road, but there are also very few areas where that it is even necessary. More often than not, you can just place the wall slightly to the side of the passageway at the beginning or the end of it and create a juke that still stops the titan without stopping a builder. The real reason to use the Back wall is if you are being chased while in a group. Quite often in the heat of the chase, your teammates can more often than not hamper your ability to wall walk as they try to do so themselves. With all of the flailing about, you won't likely get a single wall built and all you and your teammates will have done is stutter for a second or two while each of your builders bark at you about not being able to build where you wanted to build. But you don't have that problem with the Back Wall. Because instead of placing the wall where the builders are going to be, causing a lot of errors as the builders arrive at their location just in time to block your wall, you are instead placing the wall where they have already been and avoiding the errors entirely! As with the other two, here is the picture example: Back Wall Walking And there you have it! These three advanced techniques will, as I said earlier, cover almost every situation that you will run into as a builder. But wait, we still have yet to cover the Spectre! Now at first blush the Spectre doesn't appear to have any walls, so how can he possibly Wall Walk? Well, he technically can't. What he can do instead is Truck Walk. As the name implies, this technique involves using the wood trucks that also double as drop off points for the Spectre's workers as mobile walls. Yup, that's right. Those trucks that you often see following Spectres as if he were carrying the last can of oil in existence can be used for more than just a meat shield. The Truck Drop Essentially what you do is move past the spot you want to wall off, then while your Spectre is walking you select one of the trucks on the tail of your caravan. Once the truck is at the wall off spot, you command it to Hold Position. Voila, you have successfully forced the titan to either go around the juke or crash right through it! Either way, you just bought yourself some valuable time. Another technique, another picture guide: Truck Dropping Congratulations! After mastering these techniques, you will likely notice that the amount of times you die goes down to almost zero! Yes, I'm being serious. If you take the time to learn these techniques, you will get to a point where all of your deaths, if you ever have them again, will be because you messed up and not because the titan outplayed you. You may notice that you are the last builder standing a lot more often than is normal for you regardless of your builder class (except for cling, but I'm looking into that situation as well. If anyone has any ideas, please post them.), even outlasting other Banelings and Dark Templar all because you can wall circles around the titan. Have fun with your new found abilities. And try not to cause too many titans to ragequit. Bonus Material When it comes to Wall Walking, one of the side effects to near immortality is that you realize the extent of your survival relies on your knowledge of the map. Now, you could go out with a friend and wall up each of the approximately 124 juke spots on the map (not counting natural jukes, mind you) to learn the map inside and out, but why do that when I've already done that for you? Warning: This is a big album. That one exception I mentioned in the Back Walling section is where you use Back Walling to push yourself forward. As long as you are in the right spot, that is. That "right spot" is a long, 2x2 (the size of a wall) corridor. Anywhere you have one of those, you can use walls to push yourself. This isn't advised though, as it does block off the passageway with not one, but 4 or 5 walls that you will have to destroy later on in order to prevent a different builder getting chased down that path later on and being killed if the titan didn't eat all the walls from the first chase. Here's an example of what I mean, along with a picture guide on how to do it: Wall Pushing